The Scent
by NightLight
Summary: Why can't Vinnie concentrate? What was that weird scent? And why does it seem to get Vinnie feel like he is going insane?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these mice. *damn....*

**A/N:** This is something I had to write the other night. I kinda got the inspiration from a story called "Primal Scent" by Interpidwarriors (What is, btw, a really good story!) and sort of had a dream of this story. I write this so fast, 'cause I did it on my own language and just translate it afterwards to English _(sound dangerous?)_.  
Sorry to everyone who are reading my stories "Who needs help?" and "Those three little words":  
#1: I have a problems with language, so I write veeeeeeery slowly (got the point ^^;?).  
#2: The computer I use to write those stories is broken. So all the files are there... but they are done! (And I just hope there isn't any memory fail there...) So when I get that one from the "computer-garage" I'll be posting a chapter to "Those Three little words". "Who needs help?" is a more tricky case: My muse dumped me. But if you have any ideas on that, I would kindly accept any.

Please enjoy, and try not to fall on my grammar errors (_Beta? What's that?)_ ;) And of course: critiques are always welcome (_Even I think this story is bit naive, but dunno?_) Thanks! -NightLight

* * *

**THE SCENT.**

Written by: NightLight

* * *

It was an ordinary week in the city of Chicago. Well, almost ordinary; everyone was surprised of the warm weather. Month had just turned to May, and already it was over +20 celsius degrees outside. It seemed that everyone in town had woke up to summer at the same time. This meant busy time to Charley Davidson, owner of the Last Chance garage. Everyone wanted their two-wheeled rides to shape as soon as possible. So there was much work and Charley was happy: last winter was colder that usual and it had keep people quiet and there wasn't so much work as well. Heating bill, not to mention all the other bills were a big stress on Charley's neck. Until this summer came and the busyness had picked up again. There was almost more work than Charley could take, but luckily she had three Martian friends to help her around. They helped us much as they could, as much as their enemy Lawrence Limburger let them.

Charley still had to work like a maniac, literally: For the first time in her history on Last Chance, she had to skip her own personal needs, beyond the pleasure of the customers. Few of these were like sleeping, eating, cleaning up, laundry and worst of all: her personal hygiene. Of course Charley had sometimes before cut these needs for day or two, and she wasn't a girly girl to complain, and handle it like a professional. Sometimes it just would have been nice to take long shower, drink morning coffee in peace, put some makeup on and so on. But those busy mornings she just quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, but work up clothes on and head to down to the garage with piece of bread on her hand. In evenings (that usually slipped to late nights) the routine was most likely: quick grab of food, quick shower and straight to the bed.

Her Martian friends had tried to make some sense to her head to take even a one day off per week, but no: Charley didn't want to quit. Not now when there were customers waiting. She did her job without complaints, so she could pull through of those bills. She was determined about that.

Even if the daily routine included shower, she wasn't smelling her best. Heavy-duty work, plus on top of that the heat inside the garage was closer to +30 celsius.

Guys tried not to remark this fact, although Vinnie find it hard and he sometimes almost slipped out something nasty. Lucky for Vinnie, Modo and Throttle got their youngest brother kept on line and most worst conflict were avoided. Grey and brown mice knew what kind of stress hardworking woman was under. Not that Charley did not know the fact that she was not so attractive, she just ignored it simply because she did not have time to think any nonsense.

Days passed by with lots of work, and just when Charley started to believe that it would never stop, the amount of work clearly started to decrease. She finally had a good night sleep, when one morning she had only one motorcycle to fix. It took her only that morning to do it and before noon she was done. Charley sighed in relieve, went for a shower and dressed up little bit better than usual. She finally got a chance to use a fragrance she had gotten from her friend for a christmas present and put also little amount of mascara on her upper lashes. She walked down to the garage feeling good. Down in the garage she walked to front door and looked outside. "_What a weather!_" She thought. Not a one cloud up on the sky and warm summer breeze crossing her face. She closed her eyes and smelled the summer, smiling to her achievements. She turned around and looked happily the area she had worked so hard last weeks: when ever it was old truck or guys bikes or customers bike. Even if the most important thing was that she had her bills payed, she sure was happy that the biggest load of work was over and most of the people were out of town on their vacations. There was a pleasant silence over the neighborhood.

Silence was broken, as Charley heard distance voice of three motorcycles. She still wasn't disappointed at all, because she knew these bikers. She also knew that these bikers didn't mean a trouble for her. Well, mostly. These guys could quite far fix their bikes on their own. Only the fine tuning and the tool loan was what they usually needed.

Charley walked away from the door but turned around the face the incomers, whom just cruised inside the front door. But there was only two bikes, instead of three.

"Hello Charley ma'am" Said grey furred Modo, who first got of his bike: "Wow! And this place is shining!"

"Thanks Modo" She said as she smiled to her achievements. She had time to clean up all the mess not only in garage, but also in upstairs where only the washing machine was still rolling.

"Hi Charley-girl, and Modo is right. So I suppose all the work is already and finally done?" Brown furred mouse asked smiling as he got of from his Harley Davidson-like bike.

"Yup! Just got thru the last one, this morning..." she said proudly. But her face expression changed to interrogative, "Where did you guys leave Vinnie?"

"Congrats for that ma'am. And Vinnie... Ah... That's kinda part of the reason we came..." Modo started, but let Throttle to continue, knowing he would do it better: "His bike failed him on the way we were to patrol. We came to ask you to borrow some tools? And maybe want to join us?"

Charley laughed slightly, and continued: "Why wouldn't you fur-brains just call me?"

"Well we knew you have been busy with customers these past weeks. So we didn't want to disturb you." Throttle told, as Modo added: " And Vinnie was too embarrassed about it"

Charley burst out for a laughter and smiled, "Of course"

She turned around to pick up the tools and her helmet, and walked towards Modo's bike "Can I ride with you?" She asked Modo, who nodded to approval.

"It's nice to see you have slept well, ma'am" Modo praised Charley as like gentle man would, sitting on his bike and making room for Charley. Although Charley was always stunning to their eyes, everyone of the three bikers were little bit of concerned Charley's endurance through those busiest weeks on garage. Charley's basic appearance had been dark circles around the eyes and messy hair on a pony tail.

"Thanks big guy. I feel much better now too," Charley smiled sitting on the back of Modo's bike.

"Have you done something else for your appearance as well?" Throttle asked looking toward the gleaming mechanic.

"Nothing special... just the usuals I use to do before this mess, they call work, came by" Charley smiled towards Throttle, who smiled back behind his specks. Charley really looked like she was radiating new energy and vitality. She also smelled delightfully nice to their sensitive noses.

"Shall we get Vinnie?" Charley asked and boys nodded to agreement. They started their engines and headed out the same way they just had arrived.

* * *

It took only about fifteen minutes when two mice and Charley reached a street, where in the side of a road was a red racer-kind bike parked. Crouched next to the bike they could see Vinnie, trying desperately concentrate to find the source of the leaking oil on the side of his bike. When Vinnie heard the two bikes to approach he stand up and turned towards them. His face changed in a fraction of second from bright, to slightly disappointed. Even that Charley couldn't hear him at the moment, she read from his lips a familiar sentence: "Oh man...."

Modo and Throttle parked their bikes on both ends of Vinnie's: Modo on the front of the racer, and Throttle on the back of it. Vinnie turned towards Throttle and whispered: "Why would you take her with you? She is already busy".

Charley heard the sentence and laughed slightly. Normally she might have picked a fight from that, but today it went straight from one ear to an other. It couldn't spoil her day. "No, Vinnie I'm already done the days work" She put her hand on Vinnie's right shoulder and turned disturbed white mouse around. Vinnie looked at Charley and saw straight that Charley had put some effort to her appearance: " Oh Charley-girl! You look..." He awkwardly ended his sentence.

"Look what?" Charley looked Vinnie teasingly same time as she placed her hands on her hips. The greatest respect from white mouses mouth might be that he was stunned about something else than himself. Mild redness spread to Vinnie's face. Although nobody couldn't see it, his face told the story: He was impressed. Everyone else, except Vinnie fell to laugh. Vinnie crossed his arms and pouted.

"So it's the oil leak I said we need to check on, last monday?" Charley changed the subject already knowing what was the problem with the bike.

"Umm... yeah." Vinnie said, still a pout on his face.

Charley looked towards Vinnie shaking her head with disbelief, still on her face you could read beyond miles: "I told you so!", but mechanic kept her tongue. Maybe Vinnie's ego had enough for the day, and there was yet to come the fact that she really could fix that leak faster than any of the three mice.

And so, after about five minutes Charley took her hands away from Vinnie's bike, looked up to her friends cleaning her hands to a towel.

"Voilá! That should hold it." Charley snapped mice away from their talk, that were standing few meters away form her.

"You are the best ma'am" Modo said with a smile to mechanic, where Vinnie added: "...And she knows it"

Charley looked up to Vinnie and again shaked her head to him with disbelief, that made Throttle to push Vinnie little bit closer to where she crouched. Vinnie growled to Throttle, but then softened his face and helped mechanic to stand up. "Mm... Thanks sweetheart" He said and added even more silently: "You are really the best..." Charley smiled with a nod to approval. Modo and Throttle smiled, because the disaster was just eliminated.

"But really guys. You three are the best. Without you I would have not made it thru of the mess I had in the garage!" Charley looked up to every one of them. They really were friends on their places, when you needed them.

Vinnie stood there in front of her with his helmet on. Charley came closer and pushed a button in the side of it, hoping to open its visor. And when she did Vinnie smelled it: A very strange odour. Odour that made his heart pump faster and butterflies charge in his tummy. Vinnie was like somebody had hit his head with a brick, and didn't even react when Charley hugged him. He felt like he was stunned of the scent that kept floating to him. Finally he wake up from his brief coma, and realized to hug the girl back. "No problem Charlene..." He got out from his mouth smiling like he was on some drugs, and his heart pounded fastly. Charley didn't react to strange tone on his voice, but was bit surprised that the white mouse called her by her real name, instead of "Sweetheart" or something like he usually used. She ignored it and kissed gently Vinnie's cheek. Vinnie startled a bit of her approach and turned his head, so the kiss landed on the corner of his mouth, making the white mouse turn red. Charley smiled to his stumbling, but still moved on towards the rest remaining mice, kissing and hugging them as well.

When Charley moved further, Vinnie realized that scent moved also further. That scent that made him go insane... it was on Charley? His face had disbelieved look, but still he felt the heat under his fur, and felt like there was molted lava instead of blood running through his veins. He had a sudden urge to take a shover, a cold one. Soon he heard his brown furred bro's distance voice:

"Ok, let's head to the garage," Throttle said, making a mental note of Vinnie. He sat on his bike and looked quickly towards Modo whom had similar concerned look on his face. They knew that Vinnie had a crush-on towards their mechanic friend, but that somehow Vinnie had been able to keep that to appear as a light -and sometimes not so light- flirt. Charley sat behind of Vinnie, after he got himself on bike. Every move on Vinnie's body told to the leader mouse that everything wasn't now ok.

"Are you alright Vinnie?" Charley finally asked the question they all wanted to ask.

Vinnie breathed heavily few times, just to realize it didn't help at all.

"Yeah. Of course I am." He triend to sound convincing, and started his engine. He shut his helmet visor, and relieved that he could now breathe little easier. Modo shrugged his shoulders to Throttle and they started their engines as well.

They started to head towards the garage, and drop it for now. Still the Leader mouse was determined to do one thing as soon as possible: This should be sorted out with Vinnie.

* * *

Well, I hope it wasn't all bad? _Hyvää yötä_, as we say in here when we go to sleep ;) -NightLight


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing. Well, the idea of the story maybe. But no, not the Biker Mice =/

**THE SCENT.**

part 2

Written by: NightLight

* * *

"What is wrong with you Vinnie?" Charley asked from Vinnie, her tone full of irritation as finally they literally survived to the garage. She hopped away from his bike and walked away. Her body language was rapid and snappy.

"It's really nothing babe. I'm just..." Vinnie tried to find the right words to cover up his behavior, he certainly didn't want to tell her that it might be her odour that made him go, well, weird. It actually wasn't just the scent, but the feeling and the rush it made Vinnie feel when he smell it. The truth behind this was that Vinnie couldn't really tell what was that scent and why it made him act like that. "I just haven't eaten enough or something"

They made it to the garage alright, but the journey was unexpected. Vinnie was an ace when it came for handling a motorcycle, but this time they were lucky that the accidentally fired weapon system didn't harm any outsiders. Or when he didn't pay enough attention to the traffic lights. _Were they really red?_ Vinnie didn't want to harm anyone, not the mechanic behind him, or his bros or outsiders, but he was just little bit too disturbed now and the concentration was hard.

"Bro, there really was some close calls there..." Modo supported Charley's words, as he hopped away from Lil' Hoss. Throttle had and thoughtfull look on his face as he stepped closer to his white-furred brother that had again fell silent. "Hey, Bro. Really, we have to know if there is something?".

Vinnie was about to say something to his defence as he took off his helmet. When he did, it happened again: That scent. "I'm- " He started but shut down immediately. His annoyed face turned to clear blank as he just looked down to his bike's dashboard and almost gasped for a breath. He looked like he was about to suffocate and took a support from his bike.

"Vinnie!" Throttle, Modo and Charley yelled from one mouth. Vinnie's brothers left Charley behind of them, and she was forced to fight her way to the white mouse. And finally she did.

Strong aroma filled Vinnie's lungs, and he felt like his mind turned like to an another state. He stopped to gasp a breath, but his heart pounded faster and his pupils had grown wide. Vinnie pulled his stare straight towards Charley and quickly jumped away from his bike, leaving the bike between Charley and himself. He backed a step or two like a frightened animal, same time as Charley and other mice changed flabbergasted looks.

"Vinnie please, tell us..." Charley almost begged, scared look on her face. She was now more frightened than angry. Vinnie didn't want to act like he did, and pulled his hands to his face to rub his eyes. Like he was trying to get some unseen creature away from his face. Charley passed his cherry red bike and approached him again, this time getting close.

"Let's take this away if you can't breathe?" Charley said as she tried to take away his green bandoleers. As she did, she touched his chest and was scared to feel his fastly beating heart.

"No, no, no!" Vinnie let out and almost jumped to back away from Charley again. "I just can't - " He couldn't describe how he felt when that red-haired mechanic came close. Of course he had felt little tingling in his tummy before when Charley came close, but now it felt like he was going to lose it! He let his bandoleers to drop on to the floor, as he slipped himself past to Charley to his bike. He started the engine and throttled away even if Modo tried to block his way out. He was was gone.

"Let him go." Throttle suddenly said.

"But at that state he might hurt someone, bro!" Modo growled fiercely to his brown furred brother.

"I might know what's wrong.." Throttle said knowledgeable look on his face. Modo scratched his head; "You do? What?"

"Well I just have a good guess, but I'm pretty sure he is going to be ok by himself" Throttle said appeasing his grey-furred friend as he climbed back on his bike.

"Well, care to share the facts?" Charley joined the conversation, when she finally had her mind in order of the mouse that just had speed out from the door. "Is he going to be ok? Is it some allergic reaction? Asthma?"

"Something like that" Throttle nodded with a mysterious look under his specs: "But I know he is going to be ok."

Next Throttle put his helmet back on his head, started his engine and drove the same way where Vinnie had just minutes ago dissapeared. Modo looked Throttle as he disappeared to the distance, but trusted his judgement without a question. He then looked down to Charley and saw a worry in here eyes.

"Don't you worry Charley ma'am" Modo said to Charley who looked up to big grey mouse. "I know Vinnie is going to be just ok."

"I hope so." Charley answered, trying to fake a smile for Modo.

Then she shook her head; Of course Vinnie is going to be ok! She smiled more and looked straight to Modo. "Let's go and do some hot dog's for this evening"

"That's the spirit!" Modo smiled, and they went to the upstairs to find the barbecue stuff, because it was just the greatest day for the barbecue.

* * *

It wouldn't hurt to get few rewies more, but I really thank you that have done it already! BIG THANKS!

It is up to you: do I translate more of this story that I have written on my own language? Suggestions for improvement will be received! -NightLight


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** well, do not own the mice. Again!

**THE SCENT.**

part 3

Written by: NightLight

* * *

Visor wide open Vinnie breathed in the refreshing summer night air as he sped down the roads of Chicago. He felt his heart beat on his chest like a wild horse, but this time it was not the same as moments ago in the Last Chance. This feeling was the one that always came as he ride his bike like that: adrenaline. He curved along the streets and lanes without a destination to drive to; most important thing was just to get those wildly revolving thoughts out of his head.

Finally he sped his red racer to its limits and popped a wheelie, launching a rocket engine that tossed him towards the sky. He targeted towards a big office building, and let the rocket engine help him to drive the wall up, and to the roof of it. When he reached the roof he let his bike fly on a side slide as he stopped just before the edge of the building. He took off his helmet and let it rest in front of him still holding it in his hands. His eyes followed few people and cars that moved down on the streets, but he really didn't pay attention to any. He just let his heart calm a little as he inhaled deep.

"What the hell was that?" He asked from himself. Not that he didn't like the human girl, just that always, and really meaning always, he had been able to keep himself on the line and be without those thoughts and those emotions. "Charley is our friend," he said out loud to himself, and felt again that little tingling under his abdomen, and that pounding under his white chest.

"Indeed she is," came a familiar voice behind him, that had plain tone in it, with little bit of worry mixed into little bit of reproach. Vinnie flinched and looked behind his back, as he realized the incomer. His brown-furred friend approached him with his foot. He had parked his bike silently to the next building and jumped to the one they both were now standing on.

Throttle gave himself a quick re-thought about what he was about to say, but still finally kept his mind. It was time to talk.

"Ok, Vinnie. We know this is about Charley-girl. So wanna tell me what's going on?" Throttle went straight to the business, stopping himself next to Vinnie.

"What do you mean bro?"

There was a moment of silence between brown and white furred mice as they stared sharply its other.

Soon white one's eyes softened and he looked away, but still felt a piercing gaze behind Throttle's green specks.

"If I have to be honest... I really don't know." Vinnie sighed bit annoyed and avoiding an eye contact, because he knew he could not fool Throttle.

"Bro, you know it." Throttle answered with a seriousness behind his words.

"Well, ah... I really..." Vinnie tried to mumble out something.

"When I first went out with Carbine, I felt like that too." Throttle started, and saw that his white-furred brother was about to argue, so he said it out loud: "It's love".

Throttle looked Vinnie straight into his eyes, and saw a disappointment in them. White mouse knew the next lines more than well enough. "You just know how thing are, right?"

Vinnie turned his eyes away and answered like he was reading it from a book: "Yeah yeah, the laws... no serious stuff with alien species. We are already near to extinction"

"And you know how much it would suck if you two had a real ´Girl & Boy´-relationship and after we are done here, we should go back, and Charley would have to stay behind. It was already too much when she first time accidently was on Mars" Throttle continued trying to affect on Vinnie's emotional side with success. Vinnie looked down to the helmet on his hands and nodded silently, in very un-Vinnie like way.

"I just am amazed about today. What happened?"

"I just felt..." Vinnie stopped, trying to find the words. He looked up to his brown-furred bro, feeling like insides of his tummy was turning upside down: "I was going insane bro!"

"Well, I suppose you have fell in love before Charley," Throttle pointed out, thinking of Harley "but what I don't understand, how this is so different? And even with Charley you've managed to keep yourself away from these thoughts until now"

Vinnie felt a blush burn in his cheeks as Throttle mentioned love and Charley in a same sentence, as his tummy turned around again. He gathered his thoughts and tried to put together pieces of the problem. "I'm not sure, but some... some scent, odour... everytime she comes near to me, I go insane..."

"Yeah, that's the love part, what is the thing that is different before this afternoon and after it?" Throttle cut Vinnie out.

"As I said, everytime she comes near to me I go insane, and I can't seem to live with that..." Vinnie started once more, now an annoyed tone in his words.

"The love again. Can you tell me something new? You have to..." Throttle cut it out again, now actually bit annoyed himself also, but at this point hot-headed mouse was already at a point where he could snap, and he did:

"OK, I HAVE FELL IN LOVE WITH HER FROM THE MOMENT I SAW HER! BUT THE SCENT! The odour! That's the difference!" White-furred mouse turned colour more like his bike than himself. He just admitted something he had kept a secret even from himself.

"The scent? What do you mean bro?" Throttle finally realized that there was more than just a ´Big L´-word in this mess, as he chuckled to his now reddish brother. He still felt pity on Vinnie. It was so obvious that he cared more for Charley that he wanted to admit, but was so stubborn or shy or what-ever that never got a chance to say it to Charley. And after the problems about admitting it, on top of that had come the new laws. The new coverment of Mars had put out a law that was against every mouse-plus-other-specie -romantic relationship. It was supposed to be for the protection of purity or something. Throttle didn't find the law very fair, and actually thought it was too racist and wasn't on the side of an individual. But as a law-abiding citizen, he obey it to some point.

Carbine was the one that told him about it. She of course had seen that there was something between of Vinnie and Charley, and was concerned about them. Charley and Carbine had come kinda close, when the black haired girl last visited them, so she was bit protective with Charley. And it was other way around for Carbine and Vinnie, though Throttle had said that Vinnie really wasn't that egoistical that he let outside world to see. Still he was on the same page with his girl, and had spoken with Vinnie. White mouse did not admitted a thing but agreed.

"I don't know what she did, but when you all came for me and my bike before... everything was ok, but after she opened my visor, I smelt something, and that's... " Vinnie stopped the sentence, trying to get the feelings under control as he looked away to a horizon.

"That's how this begun?" Throttle asked. "I just wondered, how it didn't affect me or Modo?"

"I, well... I don't know. It just makes me want to take a cold shower." He whispered the last words out embarrassed. Throttle grinned for himself. Maybe everything was just hormonal? Maybe this fast started spring and summer was just the thing, and maybe it would go away when the summer went on. Well, there wasn't a test to see if he was right, so how could they all live with this if it didn't went away? _"An electrick collar?"_ he slightly chuckled to his thoughts, but soon fell back serious. What the heck should they tell Charley? Telling a lie to this woman would be a big mistake, and for sure: you would get caught for it.

As Throttle thought, Vinnie let himself fell into his own thoughts as well. He could not get his mind away from Charley. This scent-mess was just a cherry on top of a cake. _"God damn, why her lips did have to feel so perfect,"_ he thought when we remembered what had happened earlier. And when he thought the look they shared, _"It wasn't all around rejection..."_

"Hey!" suddenly Vinnie's radio came to life and dropped both mice back to this planet. It was Modo.

"Yeah big bro?" Throttle answered and walked few steps closer to Vinnies bike.

"Me and Charley ma'am noticed that you too have found it's other, so is this going to take long?" Modo asked thru the line.

"We have dog's hot here, so are you ok?" Was heard Charley's question, that made white- and brown-furred mice exchance looks.

"Yeah, We are just fine, sweetheart" Vinnie loweres his eyes and turned his face to his monitor, getting himself to sound more like everything was ok.

"Good to hear that hot stuff," Charley sighed sounding more relieved than second ago.

"We'll be there soon," Throttle said, as Vinnie looked him horrified as he turned the radio off.

"Great. So what's the great plan now chieff?" Vinnie asked facing the problem. Throttle whistled to his bike that came alive and jumped easily from nearby building, stopping next to it's owner. Throttle sat on his ride and turned his face back to Vinnie's demanding eyes.

"Well... we just have to go for it." Throttle said. "If it is the scent, maybe we could somehow try to ask if Charley could cover it out? Maybe she wears some parfume? She smelled bit different than usual, I admit."

Vinnie lifted his eye brows as he put his helmet back on, not believing this was going to work out so fine.

"Or you'll be the one using the shower," Throttle joked with a chuckle.

"Very funny!" Vinnie snarled, starting his engine and raging away from the roof. Throttle did the same and followed his white-furred bro down to the streets. He knew how sensitive his friend was when it came to this kind of problems, but he wished that everything would work out ok as they headed back to the Last Chance garage.

* * *

First, thanks for the feed back and rewies ^^ appreciate them! This is easier to just translate from a fiction that I have already written. So I am bit faster :) I'll be correcting mistakes to the part 2, and I am always ready for feed back! Tell me if something bugs you?

Secondly, Hope you liked this chap.

-NightLight


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Why can't they be mine ... _*pout*. So you will know this is just a fanfiction.

**THE SCENT.**

Written by: NightLight

* * *

Charley had just gotten all the condiments carried up on the balcony, when she heard two approaching motorcycles to pull up in the garage. _"Finally"_ She thought. Modo had been a gentleman as always and carried all the chairs and a table to the balcony. She had forgotten that she even owned a set of balcony table and chairs. She looked up in the sky and wasn't dissapointed to see few clouds hang on the horizon, it still was sunny overall.

"There!" She smiled as she set a condiment basket in the middle of the table. Modo put all the grill delicacy's on a plate and wrapped a foil around them to keep them warm. He smiled back to Charley and spoke: "Indeed Charley ma'am"

"I maybe should go and check the bros downstairs" He started, taking an apron away from his waist.

"Wait I'll be there in a sec" Charley hasten, but Modo stopped her. "You just relax and take it easy, this is your day off"

"But I'm not gonna be stressed out of meeting Throttle and Vinnie?" Charley answered with a puzzled look on her, even that there was a slight crack of a worry piercing her words.

"I know ma'am, but if that is a allergic reaction maybe I should check Vinnie first..." Modo analyzed and finally Charley nodded for aproval.

Modo walked downstairs, only to ram into his brothers that were discussing something in serious tone. He heard something briefly to be talked about Charley and control, and that was about everything that the grey giant needed to put the puzzle things together. He greeted his friends as he walked closer and saw that Vinnie was looking bit normal already.

"So how is your allergy?" Modo joked as he hit Vinnie playfully to his tricep.

"Ouch!" He yelled, clearly not on the mood for jokes, he raised his hand to strike back. Throttle was just in place to stop white-furred mouse, as Modo smiled and acted like he was about to dodge the hit.

"Wait bros. We need a plan... " Throttle said looking same time playful and serious.

"Ok, could you please fill me in? What is this all about?" Modo stopped in turn Throttle, even though he was quite sure what this was about.

"Well, Romeo here has some problems of keeping his pants on" Throttle whispered with chuckle, and soon it was Modo that had to keep Vinnie from hitting Throttle. Modo broke out for a laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Vinnie snorted angrily. He was kinda afraid that Charley would caught something, that he did not want her to hear. Or think.

Grey and brown furred mice tried to gather themselves, as Vinnie pouted.

"Ok, the plan is simple. There are two rules: Rule #1: Vinnie keep your helmet on" Throttle started, but not succeed to go any further.

"But Throttle! Look at the weather!" Vinnie complained as he crossed his arms, "I'm going to fry!"

"Well, there are two options: fry or get an ice cube bath." Throttle winked to Vinnie with a large grin, who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright... Fine! What next? A Winter wear?"

Throttle and Modo broke out for a laughter again. When they settled Throttle went on: "Rule #2: We two try to figure out what parfume Charley uses." Throttle said pointing on himself and Modo.

"Why can't I do it? Or why don't we just simply ask her to take a shower?" Vinnie asked.

"First, you can't smell, 'cause of the helmet. It would get ugly if Charley would catch you up by telling how good she smells. Second, it would get as well as ugly for you to ask that from her." Throttle said with blank on his face, and continued on: "Most hardest over all rule: Vinnie try not to get too close to Charley."

"How is that so hard?" Vinnie snorted again.

"'Cause you hang around her a lot..." Modo said with a certain _´I-kow-what-I'm-talking-about´_ -look on his face.

"I am not!" Vinnie resisted, and continued with a more egoistical tone on his voice, "She just likes to be around me...".

"Ahem - If I recall it right, she was the one that ´_sometimes would like to come with her own bike_´, or doesn't stand your good sense of humor?" Modo continued on.

"It is- just part of the charm." Vinnie tried to sound confident, but for sure: Last sentence that his older brother had just said out loud, had knocked on the younger mouse's self-esteem. Even though Modo didn't mean to crash Vinnie's default values, he got Vinnie to think a bit different. Vinnie wasn't anymore so sure that the mechanic was so available. Part of him was afraid that Charley wasn't so interested on him that he wanted to believe.

"Ok, what ever, but before we get to the source, we have to keep you two apart" Throttle summed the plan together.

"Alright bro, helmet on tight!" Modo spoke as he slammed helmet on Vinnie's head. White-furred mouse hid a spark of sadnes that peeped from his eyes, as he closed the visor from his helmet. Vinnie normally would have answered to Modo's playfulness, but this time he got himself to kept quit as he started to head upstairs. Grey and Brown furred mice followed Vinnie right on his tail, knowing that the next moments would be, if not hard then just a suspiciously weird. Would their plan work? Can you lie to Charley without getting caught up?

Throttle had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Sorry 'bout this chap. It's bit... well... short and boring. I didn't have much time for checking it out. Same goes for the corrections about the earlier chaps. Rewies and improvement ideas are welcome again and...** BIG THANKS FOR THE REWIEWS.** I really wouldn't even publish a thing if it wasn't for all you out there!

*sighs* now I have to sleep._ Stupid basic needs..._

-NightLight


End file.
